Extendible belt conveyors are well-known in the industry and are often comprised of multiple aligned sections that collectively define a conveying surface. Certain extendible belt conveyors include a final section (or boom) that can be pivoted relative to the remaining sections of the conveyor. When a conveyor includes such a boom, during use there is a gap between the boom and the adjacent section of the extendible belt conveyor. Such a gap can, at times, prevent smooth transfer of parcels to and from the boom. Transfer plates exist to facilitate movement across this gap, but known transfer plates are unable to effectively accommodate movement of the boom.